


Late Night Rain

by killmongerswifey



Series: N'Jadaka & Halle [4]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Black Character(s), Black Panther (2018) - Freeform, Erik Killmonger Feels, Erik Killmonger Lives, F/M, Late Night Conversations, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Phone Calls & Telephones, Rain, Romantic Fluff, Soft Erik Killmonger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-27 19:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killmongerswifey/pseuds/killmongerswifey
Summary: Halle has one interesting conversation with her boyfriend, N'Jadaka.
Relationships: Erik Killmonger/Original Female Character(s), Erik Killmonger/Reader
Series: N'Jadaka & Halle [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1322768
Kudos: 13





	Late Night Rain

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've last written for our favorite couple, so enjoy!

The patting of the rain disturbed Halle from her sleep. She slowly sat up, groaning as her back ached from the activities at her job that she was doing earlier that day. She sighed as she grabbed her phone to check the time. 

"Three AM." she mumbled to herself as she set her phone down on her bed.

Thunder crashed and lightning flared as the rain began to grow heavier. The wind rustled the trees' leaves gently as the night sky darken, almost as if it was a bottomless dark pit filled with stars. Halle turned her phone back on and went through her contacts list. She couldn't go back to sleep with all this noise going on around her. Her anxiety was catching up to her. As she mindlessly scrolled, she thought about the one person that would be up this late during this type of weather. She tapped on the number and waited.

"C'mon, N'Jadaka," she mumbled to herself as the weather seemed to get worse as the line rang.

Halle became even more anxious. What if he didn't want to talk to her? What if he was caught in the storm? After what seemed like hours, a scratchy voice answered. "Hello?"

"Hey," Halle said as she let out a sigh of relief and a smile. 

"You okay? It's three in the morning."

Halle nodded as if he could see her. "Oh yeah, I'm fine. I just couldn't sleep. The storm is driving me crazy and my anxiety was acting up."

"Well, it's late, princess. You should be sleeping right now." N'Jadaka said with concern.

"Well, by the sounds of it, you weren't asleep either."

He let out a small chuckle and shook his head. "Seems like you know me way too well."

"Well, I am your girlfriend so I guess I kind of have to."

"Don't worry bout what I'm doin', princess." he chuckled and ran his hands through his dreads.

Halle chuckled and rolled her eyes. "So what've you been up to?"

"Well, besides talking to you, I was just working."

"And by working you mean lying in bed on your computer, uploading pictures from your phone, printing them out and finding frames for them."

N'Jadaka blushed as he slowly closed his computer. "You really do know me way too well."

Halle shook her head as she ran her fingers through her blow-dried hair that he had helped her with the day before when she was stressing about what to do with it.

"So, what do you want for Christmas?" N'Jadaka asked, trying to change the subject.

"Your big-headed babies." she giggled.

"Shoot, c'mon over then! We'll make ten in one night." he laughed.

Halle doubled over her bed, laughing until tears came to her eyes and her ribs started to hurt. N'Jadaka laughed along with her, the golds in his mouth showing. He loved when she laughed. He loved when she did anything at all. Her smile, the way she talked, everything. He was quickly starting to fall in love with her even harder than before.

"I love you, Halle," he said softly as he smiled to himself

“I love you too, Daka,” she said back as she sighed happily. “You getting soft on me?” 

“Nah.” N’Jadaka chuckled as he ran his fingers through his hair. “Are you?”

“Maybe, maybe not.” Halle smirked.

N'Jadaka smiled as he shook his head. This girl was killing her.

“This rain is really freaking me out ever since I watched that show, Raising Dion.” Halle said as she started to lie down, feeling more relaxed than she was earlier.

“Girl there is no Thunder Man that’s coming to get you. Besides you got your man to protect you.”

“Well my man is at his place, not mine.”

“It’s only a five minute drive, babygirl.” N’Jadaka smirked.

Halle smiled. “Okay tough guy.” She said as she yawned softly.

“You tired, princess?”

She nodded. “Just a little.”

“Well, get some rest, princess. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Okay baby, I love you.” Halle said before hanging up.

N’Jadaka sighed as he set his phone on the charger. Halle King was a one of a kind girl who made N’Jadaka Udaku soft. The cold blooded Killmonger was actually feeling...well feelings. That girl was a blessing from heaven and he wasn’t complaining. Before falling asleep, he looked at one last video of them. It was when he had asked Halle to be his girl. In th video, she was crying happily and kissed him deeply. Then the video ended. 

N’Jadaka smiled to himself. 

“That’s my girl.”


End file.
